ONE: Fool Me Twice
by xxxhumpingpeggysue
Summary: It was unexpected but wanted. She began to like this girl more and more. Kim was beginning to be the sunshine breaking through her dark clouds. But we all know that things aren't always what they seem. Leah/Kim femmeslash
1. Improper introductions

It was the scholastic, interior rendition of winter. Papers seemed to descend from the mottled ceiling as they gracefully floated throughout the constricted, vacant hall. One by one they cautiously landed on the school's tiled floor until the last landed on the victim of the scene, Kimberly Baker, who was sprawled in pain and disoriented.

--

Bursting through La Push High's entrance, Kim sprinted as swiftly as her miniature stubs could take her. Her soaked cupcake inspired Chucks squeaked noisily, announcing her arrival over the tardy bell. That tardy bell informed the rowdy students who were not already in class to march their way to detention. That same tardy bell was the main focus of many of Kim's nightmares. Kim was never the one to be on time, try as she might. But today being tardy meant that she would be expelled for an entire school week. Her mother would kill her, if not so, the shame she'd bring her father would. She's a dramatic one, I know.

So off went Kim, flying, ready to beg her English teacher Mr. Williams to let her in just this once or at least let her turn in her paper that was due to him right this instant. Juggling her binder, textbooks, and final paper for his class, she continued to run through the seemingly endless hallways when out of nowhere…

SPLAT!

Or better yet,

BOOM!

It is whichever you prefer.

Our dear Kimberly had run into a door that was forcefully opened, sending everything that was held in her feeble arms everywhere and her petite frame crashing to the floor a couple of feet away. Overwhelmingly shocked and in a daze Kim honestly didn't have the slightest clue of what had just occurred. She gazed up mindlessly at pages that floated above her until one landed right on her face. That is when reality hit her. She had just run into a door, forehead first. How embarrassing is that? As she thought of it, a pain sprang from her ankle joining forces with the throbbing that overtook her entire forehead. A moan escaped her as she slowly sat up, squeezing her eyes shut as she wished the pain away.

"IT'S A FUCKING **RED** DOOR! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE IT?"

Leah Clearwater stood by the door hyperventilating as her eyes bore daggers at the stupefied Kim. No she was not mad at her at all. She actually felt sorry that it had occurred, more so that she had caused it, but she needed to vent and the girl sitting on the floor seemed like a perfect target.

"What is this ruckus Ms. Clearwater? I told you to report to the principal's office immediately."

"Fuck Off!"

Now, now. You must know this is very unlike our Leah. She was provoked you see. Someone had found her biggest weakness, the cause of her greatest heartbreak, and repeatedly poked at it until she had had enough. Suzie Moran, better known to Leah as 'Suzie Moron' [add mature points here], had never liked Leah though she never had a valid reason. So when she found out about the soap opera goodness that was Leah and Samuel's separation she took the opportunity by the horns. Day after day, snide comments escaped her over-glossed lips until today Leah snapped. Had it not been for their teacher who struggled to release Leah's grip on Suzie's bleach blonde hair Suzie's face would've probably still been making its acquaintance with her desk, repeatedly.

So, where were we?

Oh, yes. Cue teacher.

"Leah, you have assaulted two students in one day. What has gotten into you? You will pick up this mess and help this student to the nurse's office at once and then report to the principal."

With that, Leah's teacher, Mr. Ran re-entered his classroom, closing his door, and attempted to teach his class as though nothing had happened. It was hard since the event coated the air thickly, mixing with the scent of Suzie's bloody nose. Suzie, who refused to go to the nurse because she was scared to be in a hallway alone with Leah, sat there avoiding the looks and giggles her classmates dished out.

Anger consumed Leah as she replayed the events in her mind. Her actions were justifiable. Suzie got what she deserved. They say sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you. They were wrong. Words had caused Suzie a bloody, hopefully broken, nose and Leah a re-opened emotional wound. Sighing, Leah placed her book bag on the floor and started to gather the plethora of papers that were on the floor. She noticed the girl's name on the paper. Kimberly Baker. It sounded like a Martha Stewart. Well we all can't be Leah Clearwater's can we? When finished piling everything she looked up to see the girl sprawled out on the floor again with her eyes closed.

"Get up. I need to take you to the nurse's office so I can leave this shit hole."

The only response she received was a groan.

"Come on pip squeak."

Still not getting the desired response, Leah pulled the girl up to her feet by her arms, steadying her with a firm grip of her waist when she began to wobble. She still had two book bags and a shit load of books and papers to carry too. She sighed once more.

"Look, just stand up straight. Can you at least do that?"

That elicited yet another groan. Leah was starting to think the English language was foreign to this girl. She let go of her and as she expected Kim lost her balance. Sitting Kim down on the floor, Leah grabbed all of their items and crammed them into her locker. She went back to the damsel in distress and escorted her to the nurse's office.

Hours and class periods passed until Kim finally came to from her 'nap'. Opening her eyes she instantaneously saw Leah sitting across the room wither legs crossed reading a magazine. The sight of her caused the pain to pulsate through her as she remembered the cause of her being where she was.

"It's about time. Get up. Let's go."

Confusion glazed Kim's features as Leah waited for her to comply.

"Let us go. The nurse said I had to take you home once you came to. I don't have all day."

Getting up from her seat, Leah approached Kim. Standing in front of her, she placed a hand on either side of her waist and helped her down from the makeshift bed. Kim was baffled at the height difference between them when she looked up at Leah. Standing at 5'10", Leah was ten inches taller, might as well say a foot, than Kim who stood at 5'0".

"Can you walk on your own mini-me?"

Her awed features now turned into a glared as she attempted to walk away from Leah but only succeeded in almost making kissy faces with the floor. She would have if not for Leah's forearm located firmly just below her breasts.

"Uh, thanks," Kim said as she looked up to see a smirk on Leah's face.

"What no groan?"

"Huh?"

Leah took that as their cue to leave. With a firm grip of Kim's waist to stabilize her, she exited the building she called her demise and headed towards the parking lot that held her pride and joy. It was a red 1972 Yamaha RD350 that was once her father's. She loved it to death.

"Listen. I go fast so hold on tight. I didn't bring a helmet with me so…yeah," Leah finished as she hopped on her toy and started it up, enjoying the roar of the engine. She looked over her shoulder expectantly at Kim who in turn stood their frozen with yet another baffled look on her face. Leah had come to the conclusion that that was the girl's only facial expression.

"Are you hopping on or what? It's another four hours 'til school ends."

Kim analyzed her options. She could go home on the back of a motorcycle of the bossy psycho that slapped her with a door or she could stay on school grounds and actually go to class. For some reason she chose the former option. As soon as she hopped on her grip on Leah tightened as a squeal escaped her lips due to Leah's abruptness in taking off. Kim yelled directions over the roar of the engine and the whipping of the wind. She made sure to enjoy the experience of her first motorcycle ride but in the end couldn't handle the speed in which they were going. She buried her face into the center of Leah's back, her grip on Leah's torso as strong as could be as she counted her breaths.

Leah laughed as she noticed Kim's state when she arrived at the Baker's residence. Kim had her face buried in the fine clothe that was her t-shirt with a death grip on her torso as she took measured breaths.

"We're here. I take it you didn't like the speed."

Leah laughed once again as Kim cautiously climbed off of the bike, giving her a dirty look.

"Before I go I want to apologize. I didn't mean to hit you with the door. I was kind of already in a bad mood and took it out on you."

For the first time in hours Leah finally got to hear more than two words from this mysterious girl.

"It's okay. It was kind of my fault as well. I guess there's a reason why they don't want us running in the halls. It's a good thing I didn't have scissors with me huh?"

What Kim acquired was an anomalous look from Leah. It was a mixture of looks. Most unidentifiable but there was one that she knew. Leah must have been deep in thought as she kept her gaze on Kim. Then, realizing her random pause she gave Kim a curt nod and sped off, her hair dancing in the wind.


	2. Realizing Desires

She was pristine and innocent; always quiet, polite, and kind. Silky straight dark brown hair caressed the small of her back lovingly. She stood about five feet with big brown eyes and plump lips. Puberty had recently made its presence known because I would've definitely remembered those curves last school year. Or would I have? Honestly, I believe she reminded me of myself before the pain, before the betrayal. She reminded me of the person I was before I found out my fiancé left me for my best friend, my cousin.

Her name was Kimberly Baker. She was a sophomore and obsessed with one of those lackeys that were now Sam's shadow, Gerald or something to it. My name is Leah Clearwater. I am a senior and I am obsessed with her.

Lunch time was spent on my own at my own table. I basically told everyone to fuck off last school year after the betrayal, too paranoid of when the next person would stab me in the back to bother with school pals. I was now a loner and in a way I was beginning to enjoy it. I no longer had to participate in useless chit chat or try to please others. I could focus on the one thing no one else worried about. Me. But when alone, my mind always seemed to wander to her. This started the end of the previous school year, the time I gave her a concussion and Suzie Moran a broken nose.

To be honest I don't think I like girls. I was only attracted to her. There was something about her that drew me to her. It made me want to be next to her. It made me want to protect her. It made me want to kiss her. That is a step I guarantee won't be happening anytime soon. For now I just wanted to be her friend. I wanted to find out what drew her to me in such a way.

* * *

"Don't look now but The Police is on her job," said my close friend Anna. She was referring to the song 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police. She was also referring to Leah Clearwater. Ever since that incident that took place last school year, every time lunch rolls around I find her staring at me with a lost and confused expression, as though she's deep in thought. I've heard the rumors of her and Sam's break up. Who hasn't? They were the cutest couple La Push High has ever had. But it ended too quickly in my book. It's horrible what that jerk did to her.

Turning towards Leah who sat on the other side of the cafeteria I smiled and waved to her like I did each day. And like every day she snapped out of her gaze and averted her attention to her untouched lunch.

"She has a crush on you."

"Anna! That's how rumors spread."

"What? That is the only valid explanation I can think of as to why she always stares at you."

"I think it's obvious she's into guys."

"Maybe Sam turned her gay."

"You can't turn someone gay."

"Whatever. You two would make a cute couple."

"I'm not into girls Anna."

"And you know this because..?"

"Anna!"

"I'm just saying, as the avid scientist that I am, that for that to be a fact the theory has to be proven. You should test it out. I would be glad to be a test subject but our friendship is on the rocks as it is and such involvement with each other would just end it. You'd be a good lay but you're kind of clingy. It wouldn't work out.

"Um, hello? Earth to … oh. On Jared watch I see. Look, you two have been sitting in the same class since preschool and he hasn't even looked at you twice through all of those years…"

"Thanks. You sound like a great best friend."

"I just don't want you fawning over some ass-hat that doesn't even acknowledge your existence. You can do better."

My only response was a sigh as I mulled over the truth that was in Anna's words. I've had the biggest crush on Jared since I first laid eyes on him. It's common knowledge to everyone now, everyone except him of course. I doubt he knows I exist, and I've always been crippled by my timidity to approach him, to introduce myself, to admit my dying love for him to him... He was everything I wanted and everything it seems I'd never have.

He became even hotter recently, if that were even possible. He vanished for about two weeks with a bad case of what I'd heard was the flu and then just as sudden popped back up freakishly tall and muscled. If I had competition before I was surely out of the game now that he was the center of every female's eye, whether it be student, teacher, or lunch lady.

"Cheer up squirrel. You always have Leah."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Don't fucking slam my car door, you asshole!"

"Jeez Lee, sorry."

I sighed. Lately I've been wound up so tight that I was just a bundle of nerves waiting to snap. The last thing I wanted to do was go off on my brother, even if he disrespected my baby.

"It's okay Seth. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Though my feelings are badly bruised I think I may recover from this in time."

I was about to respond when I heard her voice. She was walking through the parking lot with her friend and they'd just passed my car.

"You know instead of gawking you should just ask her out."

"Whaa?" I was beyond dumbfounded.

"I see the way you stare at her at lunch. It seems like you like her. It's okay sis. I still love you."

"I'm not gay Seth, but that was sweet of you."

"Uh huh"

Then the douche bag did the unintelligible. He hopped out of the car and yelled Kim over. To say I was flabbergasted would be an understatement. What the fuck? What was I to say to her? Should I actually ask her out? I mean, I don't want to ask her out. I just want to get to know her. A girl can think another girl is sexy without being a lesbian. I should just club Seth over the head and speed out of the parking lot. Shit. She was now near my car with a confused look on her face. Her friend stayed in the distance with a wide smile plastered on her face as she observed from afar. Stepping out of the car and shutting my door, I glared at Seth who just smiled and went back to sitting in the passenger side and started fiddling with the radio.

"Hi Leah," Kim said to me smiling a bit.

"Um, hi"

"So..."

Fuck. I remember the time when I had actual balls, when I actually knew what I wanted and how to get it, when I was fearless and never awkward. I took a deep breath and placed my hands nervously in my back pockets and looked at her. There was almost a foot difference, so from where I stood I could clearly see down her shirt at her beautiful breasts that sat in a purple lace bra. Her neck seemed so long and smooth as it stretched at an angle so she could properly see my face from our close proximity. Her make-up was subtle yet enhancing, as the colors brought out her liquid browns. Her jeans were ever so snug, showing off her curves. Fuck. She's hot. Okay, I admit I like her in a non-friendship way. I admit I'd like to go out with her. I'd like to explore this, though the smart thing to do would be to just play this off as friends. Taking another deep breath and clearing my throat, I looked down at her curious orbs and smiled.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow and if so, would you like to see a movie with me?"

"Uh, yeah sure"

"Cool, let me get you number so we can set up a time later."

"Okay." She handed me her phone and we did the number swap.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you," and off she went. For a moment I swear I saw an extra sway in her hips but then thought nothing of it. Hopping in the driver's seat when she and her giggling companion were out of sight, I let out a deep breath and smacked my head against the staring wheel. I just asked Kim Baker out on what sounded like a date…and she said yes.

"You're welcome. I accept cash and money order, no checks."

* * *

After Leah smacked me around a bit, she drove home with a big smile on her face. She hasn't smiled in a while and I was all for it. We made it home and raced inside, both focused on getting to the last slice of pie that was waiting in the fridge.

"You don't need it. It'll go straight to your hips, and let's face it, you can barely get through the door," I mumbled as I struggled to get out of the headlock she had me in. Suddenly her grip began to tighten and I began seeing spots.

"Leah…" I murmured, feeling a bit weak.

"Leah let go of your brother," my dad said and thankfully she did. She didn't move an inch though and as I rubbed my neck and swatted away the pesky stars I finally caught on to why she had on her death ray stare. Sam Dickwad Uley was sitting on the couch half clothed with my father. I couldn't believe he was even in here after the last time he tried that. Leah blew a fuse and practically through everything in sight at him. My dad tried to defend him, though I haven't the slightest clue why. The guy is the biggest ass wipe on the planet for what he did to Leah. Dad tried to tell her that you can't help who you love and yaddi yaddi ya... like the same guy who asked for his seventeen year old daughter's hand in marriage didn't just dump her overnight for her best friend slash cousin. I couldn't help but stare at him as if he grew an extra head as Leah stormed up the stairs, later slamming her bedroom door. Why was he here? What on earth could he and my father be talking about?

Dismissing them, and walking to the kitchen, I took the last piece of pie and armed with a fork I made my way to Leah's bedroom. She'd need the pie more than me now.


	3. Easing of the Mind

The wind mauled my enflamed eyes, taunting more humiliating tears out of me, as the cold waves lapped at my feet. These earthly elements momentarily permeated the numbness that consumed me. I could no longer feel the anger and hurt, the pain. There was just a slight stinging of the heart that would spring then fade into numbness. The darkness of the beach surrounded me. The moon was no help because under its glare, I was so heavy, so tired, that even blinking felt like a burden. With my arms forcefully wrapped around my bent knees, I tried so hard to keep myself together. I always thought I was strong, but I guess even mountains have their weaknesses.

I never let anyone see my tears. They showed weakness, and that is something I despised in myself. I didn't know how long I could harbor the anger masking my pain and sadness so when Seth finally left my room after his attempts at consoling me I threw down the rope ladder that belonged to my childhood tree house and climbed down from my bedroom window. No matter how many times I thought I was over them and what they had done, every time I saw either of them my resolve would shatter. The place I ran to, where I sought comfort, was the same place that was filled with the jeering memories I tried so hard to forget.

Sam and I loved the beach. We'd always spend entire days out here. This is where we first kissed, where each base was reached. He even taught Seth how to surf here. This was also the place where he ruined my world. Now all I pray for is the ability to completely cleanse myself of Sam. I hope that each time the waves wash over my feet that it take a bit of the love I still hold for him in the stubborn talons of my heart with it. I prayed the ocean created enough waves to achieve that.

As I wiped away my tears I saw the light of a flashlight approaching. Sniffling, I stood up and dusted the sand from my skinny jeans, ready to head back home before my mother sent out a search party.

"Leah? Is that you?"

"Kim?"

"What are you doing out here in the dark at this hour?" she asked as she shone the bright light on my face. I immediately pushed her flashlight down and looked away, covering the side of my face with my hair, for fear she had seen the pain etched on it, and began to walk away from her. "Leah, wait!" I ignored her, the last thing I needed was her pity. I was halfway to the trail that led to my home when I felt her arms wrap themselves firmly around my waist and pull me to her. We stood there like that for what seemed like ages, my eyes set firmly on the forest ahead, trying with all my might to stop the building tears, as she hugged me with all she had from behind as the side of her face pressed itself into the middle of my back.

"You can talk to me you know. I may not have the slightest clue of what you are going through but I want to be there for you Leah," she mumbled into my shirt.

With a deep sigh, I wiped my eyes and removed her tiny arms from around me. I took a step forward, ready to just go home, but my body disobeyed orders and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here munchkin?"

"I came here to clear my mind."

"What, you couldn't decide on what outfit to wear tomorrow?"

"Look, I get that you are in a bad mood, but don't take it out on me. I was just trying to help. Your pain isn't the only thing floating around out here."

"What would you know about pain Baker?"

"I know enough."

"This is about that brainless Gerald guy isn't it? Why don't you get over him? I don't think he's worth your time."

"You should follow your own advice," she grumbled through gritted teeth. It seemed like I hit a nerve.

"Touché, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go get some ice cream at the diner before they close. It's my treat."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, swaying forward on the tips of her toes smiling up at me, batting her eyelashes. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her antics.

"Sure."

With a high girlish squeal, she placed her flashlight under her arm and pulled my hand with both of hers. "Come on Leah, my skateboard is over there."

"So you are just going to take off and have me walk all the way over there?"

"Of course not!" She laughed as we approached her board. "Bend down."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay Nike."

"Very lame Leah," she giggled as she climbed on my back, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck and placing her thighs snugly around my torso. Her heat placed upon my back.

I tried to clear the fuzziness that was clouding my mind due our close proximity, but I was having a bit of difficulty.

"So?"

"What?"

"I said get on the board and let's go."

"Yes, milady."

We skated off to the diner in time to share a huge banana split, which I ate most of since she ate so slow. She was actually really pleasant to be around. She was sweet and understanding. She got me to open up about what was I was going through and in turn she expressed what's been getting to her. It seemed I was right. She was still head over heels for that guy who doesn't even know she exists. I tried to tell her she could do better, that she was such a beautiful girl inside and out. I told her that I knew there was someone willing to sweep her off her feet if she just opened her eyes.

That night, as I walked her back to her house, we held hands and shared secrets about ourselves. She was funny and quirky and just small and adorable. I just wanted to eat her up. When I was around her I felt so relaxed, sadness and grief forgotten. When we reached her home I propped her board against the side of her house. The moon was still bright, giving me a good view of her face. She was still looking up at me giggling from an embarrassing story I had told her moments ago. I placed a piece of her soft hair behind her ear as I poked the small dimple on her right cheek. My eyes couldn't stop drinking her in.

"So I guess this is it," she said straightening up, her smile fading into nervousness. "Thanks for walking me home." I nodded, still taking her in. She looked at me for a moment then jumped into my arms giving me a giant hug followed by a soft kiss on my jaw line which is all she could reach. "Night Leah," she whispered, as she pulled away and turned to climb the vine covered fence like structure on the side of her home to her window. "Goodnight," finally escaped my lips as she waved from the inside of her window. My hand never left where she'd kissed me, afraid that if I uncovered that spot, the butterflies would escape.


	4. Confusion in the Fog

Both Ms. Clearwater and Ms. Baker grew inseparable. Leah began giving Kim a lift to school every morning. They'd have lunch together with Kim's friend Anna, who would always sneak an 'I told you' look at Kim when Leah wasn't looking. They would spend hours together at each other's homes goofing around and watching movies, or going out to dinner. They'd spend their last hours awake on the phone with each other, each of their voices being the last the other heard that day. As their time together increased so did their comfort together. They would touch more. They'd hold hands down the school halls, share friendly kisses when they'd part, Leah's arm would drape possessively around Kim's shoulder and they'd always wind up in each other's embrace. Leah began to laugh and speak more. Her walls were lowered and she seemed more like her old self.

Many began to question their sudden closeness, as their constant physical contact was not custom to the on lookers. That did not affect them in the slightest because they knew what they had was pure and true. And though the lines of friendship were slightly blurred, they wouldn't change a thing, or that was at least what Leah thought as she finished interrogating Anna for the fifth time. It had been almost a week since she had seen Kim. She hadn't shown up to school, wouldn't answer her phone calls or texts and wouldn't open the door when Leah dropped by her house. It seemed like she was avoiding her. Leah didn't know what she did wrong or even if this was about her.

You see just a week ago, Leah decided to push her luck. She and Kim were at the movies per usual, sitting in the middle of the back row as always. Something inside of Leah couldn't hold it in anymore (the buildup of sexual tension between them ignited by an unexpected and intense sex scene) and she grab Kim's little face and laid one on her, right on those soft, plump, and rosy lips she'd always fantasize about nibbling on. But what she hadn't expected was for Kim to kiss back. Not only did Kim kiss back, inserting her tongue into Leah's inviting mouth, she also climbed onto Leah's lap and proceeded to grind her heated core against Leah's thighs. Leah was in heaven, uncontrollable moans leaving her bruising lips. She would've thought it was a dream too had it not been for security escorting them off the premises. On the drive home, Kim seemed insatiable. She'd kiss and nibble on Leah's neck and shared sweet little kisses with her. Neither spoke, too choked up on what was happening to form coherent sentences. When Leah walked her to her front door, they shared one last sweet kiss, Kim entering her home with a slightly dazed and serene smile.

Leah believed the only reason behind Kim's sudden disappearance was that Kim had regretted what they shared last week so deeply that she couldn't stomach the sight of her. Kim couldn't be in proximity of her, she dared not build the courage to look at her or even fathom entertaining the sound of her voice. She had probably locked herself up in the darkness of her room buried in a makeshift tomb underneath comforters and throws, decorating her floors with tissues covered in mucus and tears as she emphatically lamented over what she had done. Her only friend, the only person she could truly come to care about other than her family was purely disgusted by her. These accusations hovered over her like a kettle of vultures ready to feast on her sanity. She was driving herself mad over something she could not confirm. Here she was assuming the worst when Kim could be home with a horrendous case of the flu or even the black plague. She could have been struck by lightning or hit by an ice cream truck for all Leah knew. She had to see her. Leah had to see Kim.

So as lunch ended and Leah parted ways with Anna, she decided to try her luck at Kim's house again. She'd bang on Kim's front door 'til she opened it or called the cops. She wouldn't give up this time. She wouldn't stop knocking until she saw Kim or was removed by force. Hopping onto her bike and speeding out of the school's parking lot before security noticed, Leah took a deep breath and let all her nerves leave her in a long sigh. She was overreacting. Just because Kim decided to disappear right after they touched a few bases doesn't mean she was avoiding her. No; not sweet, innocent, cute, funny, sexy Kim. She would never do that. She was a loving and giving girl who put others before herself. She would never intently and openly hurt someone's feelings like this. Not her Kim. But as much as she tried she couldn't stop the feeling of heaviness. The sudden sadness surrounding her due to the possibility of Kim's rejection was a heavy weight added to her heart making it bothersome. It made her feel like her heart was slowly sliding down from where it belonged. The building grief and sadness of what could be was tugging roughly at her heart. Tears began to accumulate but Leah would not let them fall. She was overreacting. This was her silly teenage hormones adding fuel to the fire, making something out of completely nothing. Leah decided to tune out of her own thoughts and instead focused on the curves of the road ahead.


	5. RED then Black

As Leah pulled up to the Bakers residence the only thing that ran through her mind was 'what was Sam's truck doing in Kim's driveway'? There was no possible reason for him to be here. There were no known connections between him and this family. Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe this truck was just similar. But it wasn't. It was Sam's. Yes it was the same rusty blue Ford pick-up with a black tarp duck taped to the missing passenger window she smashed out when he broke up with her, along with the plethora of dents on the hood and the cracked windshield. It's Sam's truck.

Anger burned through her veins as she began to see red. She was thinking the worst as she stormed up Kim's porch steps, passenger helmet in hand, and began pounding on the front door.

"I know you're in there motherfucker! I'm not leaving until you open this fucking door!" she yelled as she assaulted the doorbell as well.

It felt like she'd been pounding her fist onto the wooden door for hours yet still no response. She resorted to kicking the door.

"I know you're in there. Open the fucking door, NOW!"

As she was about to place another forceful kick to the front door, prepared to break it down if need be, the door swung open revealing a wide eyed and disheveled Kim. Shock ran through Leah as the realization of catching Kim red handed doing the most unthinkable was confirmed by the state of Kim's attire. Her t shirt was inside out and backwards, the tag resting under her chin. The zipper to her jeans was down and her hair was all over the place. Not to mention she was out of breath and staring at her like she was the ghost of Christmas passed. Right then a wave of sadness and nausea swept through Leah. The one person she thought she could fall for did the worse thing one could possibly do to her. She could feel the beginning of tears but fought them with all her might, grasping at the uncontrollable anger she felt instead.

Staring daggers at the speechless and dumbfounded Kim, Leah stepped forward, ready to enter Kim's house and severely injure Sam, but Kim didn't move out of the doorway.

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is he Kim?"

"Where is who?"

"Do not play stupid with me Kim! I know he is in there! Get out of the way!"

Grabbing her arm, Leah tried to yank Kim out of the doorway but Kim held on to the frame and didn't budge, trying and failing miserably to close the door behind her. Leah was ready to pull her once more when she heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs. She tried to push the door open to see the bastard with her own eyes but Kim kept her hold on the door with all her might, still trying desperately to close it.

All of a sudden the door was aggressively yanked open, pulling Kim with it due to her death grip on the door handle. Before she could fall a pair of arms caught her, arms belonging to someone Leah was not expecting.

Gerald? Jermaine? What? Wh… Leah's mind seemed to grasp the situation. This was Sam's lackey. Of course he'd be able to borrow the truck to visit Kim. But why would he visit Kim of all people? Everyone knew he didn't even know she existed. Leah knew Kim's feelings for him were intense. She knew if Kim were to choose between her and Jamie, Kim would choose the latter without hesitation. Goosebumps ran over Leah's skin as realization kicked in. She didn't know how they hooked up and she never wanted to find out. She knew this was it. What she and Kim had was over. Not wanting to hear Kim's rejection, especially not in front of this buffoon, she decided to say goodbye for good first.

Darting her eyes from between the two she took a step towards Kim. In response Jared straightened to his full height of 6' 5" and stepped in front of Kim, piercing daggers into Leah with his glare.

"Move," Leah demanded through clenched teeth, her anger building due to the pure audacity of him thinking he could control any interaction between her and Kim.

"I think you should leave." The demand within his baritone was clear, but it did not deter Leah.

"Kim, I'd like to speak with you alone," Leah bit out, trying not to shake with fury over this entire situation.

"I'm not going anywhere. You need to leave." Jared stepped forward. He was readily eager to escort Leah off of the premises, especially after catching her manhandling his imprint. Yes, he had imprinted on Kimberly Baker. He was the second of the Quillette's growing wolf pack to phase and now the second to imprint. He felt complete ever since his eyes connected with Kim's liquid browns that faithful day after school. He'd been in a rush to get to Sam's truck at the end of the parking lot because he was running late for a construction job when he bumped into someone who turned out to be the reason for his existence.

He was undeniably hers and she was irrevocably his and whatever Leah thought she had with his imprint was beyond over. Kim had told him everything after he had grown suspicious as to why Leah was so adamant in reaching her, and though he felt a bit sad for Leah possibly going through another heartbreak he would not allow her to make Kim feel bad for something she could not control. He saw the way Leah verbally and almost physically tore Emily and Sam apart when Sam broke up with her through the pack mind and he would not let Leah put Kim through that too.

Squaring his shoulders, Jared remained his full height as he continued his piercing glare. It was missed by Leah though. Her eyes were too busy grasping the last visual she'd probably get of Kim this close up; Kim who continued to hide behind Jared, who continued to stare and at the wooden floor boards while she wrung her hands, who hid behind her curtain of hair as though it would protect her from Leah's line of sight, Kim who would be Leah's last attempt at love and happiness.

When Jared stepped to the side and obstructed Leah's view of Kim, she finally snapped. He wouldn't even allow her to say her last goodbyes. He was just like Sam and Kim was just like Emily. They could all rot in the depths of hell for all she cared. She was seething. She could feel the heat rise underneath her flesh and her vision blur due to the tears of her frustration. She felt her body begin to vibrate uncontrollably. She had never been this mad before in her life.

Gripping the helmet in her right hand tightly, Leah brought her arm back, and with all the force she could muster she swung it forward, hitting Jared's jaw and cracking the helmet in the process. She struck him once more in the chest and once more in his nether region with all her might, causing him to cower down to the floor as groans of pain escaped him. Now finally looking into Kim's petrified eyes, she threw the helmet at her feet and left.

Leah rode her bike at top speed as she swerved through traffic and ran both stop signs and red lights, her anger and adrenaline still feasting on her judgments. She drove until she ran out of gas and Forks was tens of miles behind her. Hopping off of she threw her bike on the side of the road, choosing to run through the woods instead. She felt like destroying things. She felt like murdering things. She felt like ending everything. Red was all she saw as she tore down branches, stopped down logs, and kicked away unsuspecting forest creatures. She began to feel body parts shift underneath her skin as indescribable pain mixed with boiling liquid fire took over her until all she saw was black.

…

That is the end of the first installment; short but to the point. Many do not like or understand Leah's character but many have not been betrayed by those closest or have not had their serene world shattered by those one thought cared the most. Please leave me comments about what your thoughts are about the story as a whole. What did you like the most? What should I approve on? How was the character development in your opinion? I love to know what others think of my work. Hopefully those who waited this long for an update were not disappointed. Thank you all for your comments and favs and placing my story on your alerts. It does mean a lot to me. Thank you all so much and stay tuned for the next installment.


End file.
